


Hunter

by coriane



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, dark!oc, prolly not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriane/pseuds/coriane
Summary: How deep is your love?Soldier. Professor. Researcher. Disgraced.Twenty-four million dollars paid in exchange for her taking the fall for Talos I,we'll take care of the rest, Catherine Yu said. She lied: eight years later, Detroit is overrun by the same monstrosity.But hey, what else was new? Chisato Richmond knew better than to trust the Yu's even before she had the misfortune of marrying the illustrious Morgan Yu.





	Hunter

_"I... Thought you already did this...?" The camera blinks open, blurry against the background of a palette of fleshy pinks. It focuses on the face of a woman, mildly perplexed, head cocked, sitting on a mahogany table. "With Alex...?"_

_"I did that with Alex because he needed video evidence of my consent to do the neuromod research. Knowing him though, I'll probably need to do another one just to satisfy him." A man enters the view, frowning down at the camera to make sure it's focusing before joining the woman at the desk. "Well, whatever helps him sleep at night."_

_She grins up at him. "You know what'll help him sleep at night?" she says, tugging him towards her by the tie. He obliges, blocking her from view of the camera momentarily. "_ Sex _. And you know how he'll get it? By losing a hundred pounds. And how does he do that? Show up to his mandatory physical assessment so someone can tell him how to fucking exercise."_

 _He laughs a little, before stepping out from between her legs. "Be serious," he chides, nudging him as he leans against the desk. "I made that video with Alex assurance. I'm doing this with_ you _as a commemoration."_

_"How... Romantic?"_

_"Chisato," he pulls back to look at her, unimpressed — betrayed by the tug of his lips._

_"Morgan."_

_"Chisato."_

_" **Oooh** , was that too familiar? Mr. Yu."_

_"Be serious. This is serious."_

_"My prof told me to be serious before going into that doctoral interview with you," Chisato tells him, when he loops an arm around her shoulder._

_"And how did that end up for you?"_ _he asks, a thread of reluctantly fond exasperation in it._

 _"My research being funded by you_ and _me under you."_

_Morgan laughs before snorting, reaching away to pinch her cheek. She bats him away. "Not before mom literally chewed you out over your existence."_

_"Dear god, I'm having post-traumatic flashbacks," she moans, wrapping her arms around him and laying her nose in the crook of his neck._

_"I told you to be serious," Morgan says._

_"Ah, says the man who snuck away from the executive party that's being held for him — said party which's attendance includes the president and a few very, very important people: namely your mother. Do note I hold your mother in higher regard than the commander in chief. Anyway, snuck away to drink champagne with a girl."_

_He laughs again. "My wife," he says, smiling down at her. "In an attempt to redeem myself from the image you just painted of me, I am sneaking away to celebrate with_ my wife _."_ _She smirks back up at him._

_"Who was also your doctoral candidate. Works under you. Younger than you. May or may not have married you purely for your money and position in life."_

_"Like I said: my wife."_

_"Aren't you glad I wasn't serious in that interview?"_

_He rolls his eyes over his shoulders, before grinning at the camera. "Anyway," Morgan says, some of the stiffness rolling off of his shoulders, arms wrapped around his wife, he tugs her off of the table and towards the armchair, reaching forward to adjust the camera with them.  
_

_A cool blue landscape appears before the camera adjusts, and this time, the two of them are on the couch; sharing an armchair, Chisato in his lap as he tries to open a can of champagne with his arms around her. It takes five tries. She laughs at him the entire time._

_The third attempt probably fails because he kisses her instead, leaving the bottle of champagne between his legs._

_In the end, they hold up two flutes of champagne towards the camera. "Year is 2035," Morgan says again, voice warm and at ease, nothing to suggest the ambitious scientist surging forward and never knows when to stop. "We are aboard the Talos I Research Facility. My name is Morgan Yu—" He looks down, stroking her shoulder, nudging her._

_She tucks back a pretty strand of dark hair and gives an equally pretty smile. "And my name is Chisato Richmond—"_

_"—Yu," he continues for her, giving her a look. "Right." He returns his gaze to the camera and gives it the million-dollar smile that had most of the women he ever met in his life swooning over. "And I'm making this video to commemorate the successful series of test runs for the new NeuroMod models based on an alien lifeform."_

_"Found by yours truly," Chisato chimes in._

_"So, a toast," he says, smiling down at her. "To TranStar."_

_She rolls her eyes. "To your batshit crazy family."_

_"To humanity."_

_"To Alex getting laid."_

_"To the future."_

_"To hopefully not getting our internal organs crushed by creepy slimy black aliens because we thought putting their DNA in our brain was a good plan."_

_"To our future."_

_That startles her momentarily, catching her off guard. It takes her another second to recover, giving him a dark-eyed, pretty smile when she leans up to kiss him, glass still in hand. "To everyone who gave their everything," she says, finally, when pulling back._

_He laughs, pecking the corner of her mouth. "That's the most serious thing I've heard you say all night."_

_Clink._

_"Kiss me."_

_"Gladly."_

_"Turn off the camera first."_

_"Do that or kiss you?"_

_"Multi-task, Mr. Yu."_

* * *

For all the love and happiness they supposedly shared, she still never once went anywhere with him without a loaded gun. Not when they met, not when they got married, not that night, and not the night everything went to hell. 


End file.
